


'cause aren't we all just Looking for a little bit of hope these days? Looking for somebody you can wake up with?

by mohawke



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: A late night meeting before leaving for the Arbor Wilds.Porn with very little plot. Plus some Angst and some fluff for good measure. It is what is.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	'cause aren't we all just Looking for a little bit of hope these days? Looking for somebody you can wake up with?

**Author's Note:**

> -Uses Bastille lyrics as title yet again- (There's a reason I was in their Top 0.5% of listeners on Spotify this year sadjlkasdjkl)
> 
> Yeah so I haven't written anything for Dragon Age in like...three years? But I got reverse inspired by streaming my Solavellan playthrough on Twitch, thinking about how good my main Inquisitor has it compared to my poor baby who's about to get dumped next week. So here I am. With Cullavellan smut and fluff/angst. After 800 years.It felt good going back to my roots. Now I will proceed to probably write nothing at all for the next year. Probably. 
> 
> ♡ Anyway kudos and/or comments are loved. ♡

The nighttime air is cold on her skin as she stands on her balcony, gazing out at the snow covered peaks of the Frostbacks. It’s quiet, the sounds of people coming and going throughout the keep having long since ceased. She knows it’s late, the moon hanging high over the mountains her only companion. Tomorrow they begin their march on the Arbor Wilds in an attempt to foil Corypheus’ plans. A knock on her door breaks her reverie.

“It’s open,” Tethiel calls out, shivering slightly as a breeze stirs the air. She turns towards the door to her balcony, crossing the distance to see who else could possibly be up at this hour.

“It’s just me,” Cullen says softly as he climbs the stairs to meet her.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping, Commander?” Tethiel asks with a soft smile, crossing the threshold to meet him.

“I could say the same about you,” He says with a wry smile. “I needed to talk to you.”

“Should I be worried?” She asks, brow furrowing slightly.

“No! It’s not–” Cullen sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Maker’s breath, this is coming out all wrong.” 

“Cullen, what is it?” Tethiel asks softly, studying his face.

“I need you to promise me something.” He says, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. “Promise me you’ll come back alive. I almost lost you once before...I don’t want to do it again.” 

“What do you mean, before?” She asks, looking at him quizzically. 

“Back at Haven. When you faced Corypheus. None of us had any idea if you’d survive. All we could do was hope. The fact that you managed to reach our camp with your injuries is still hard to believe. You fell unconscious as I carried you back.” Cullen says, thumb trailing along the curve of her jaw. “I didn’t think I’d ever get a chance to tell you how I felt about you.”

“I didn’t know…” Tethiel says softly. “You never told me…”

“It won’t be long until you face Samson. Even if we destroy his armor we don’t know what he’s truly capable of…” He says with a frown. “Promise me that you’ll stay safe.”

“Okay, I promise…” Tethiel whispers, giving a tender smile before rising up onto her toes to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. Her fingers twine in his hair as he deepens the kiss before pulling back.

“I should let you get some sleep…” Cullen says softly. 

“Don’t go…” She whispers as he moves to leave.

In an instant his lips are on hers again, his hands settling on the small of her back as she arches into the kiss. It’s hungry and desperate and she wants more. His tongue teases the seam of her lips and she yields readily, fingers winding in the golden locks of his hair as he undoes the belt around her waist. 

Between heated kisses she shrugs off her jacket, the velvety ivory fabric falling carelessly to the floor behind her. Her fingers fumble with the buckles on his armor as he trails his lips along her neck.

“Why is this so difficult?” Tethiel huffs, pulling back with a frown. “How do you even deal with all this?”

With a low chuckle Cullen deftly begins to undo pieces of armor, discarding them unceremoniously to the ground before capturing her lips in a languid kiss. Between heated kisses they make their way towards her bed. When her legs hit the edge of the bed Tethiel sits down, pulling him to her for another greedy kiss.

Cullen pauses just long enough to pull his shirt over his head, letting it land somewhere behind him before leaning back down to kiss her.

Tethiel lets out a breath sigh as he trails his lips along the curve of her jaw. She swears softly as he runs his tongue along the shell of her ear.

“ _Fuck_ Cullen…” She gasps, molten heat pooling within her.

Cullen lets out a low chuckle before capturing her lips in a long, slow kiss. He pulls back for just a moment, reaching for the hem of her tunic to pull it over her head. He tosses it aside before running his lips along the slope of her neck, drawing a breathy sigh from her.

Tethiel watches breathlessly as he slinks lower, blazing a trail with his lips down her sternum, hands skating along the curve of her waist. He deftly undoes her breast band and she lets out a stilted moan as he cups her breast in his hand, teasing her nipple with a calloused thumb. She can already feel herself growing slick with want and she shifts slightly, trying to ease the throb of desire between her thighs.

Cullen teases her other nipple to a hardened peak with his tongue, watching her ach into the touch. He continues to tease her, pulling soft moans from her lips. Abruptly he halts his motions, pulling back to gaze down at her. 

“Why did you stop?” Tethiel asks, frowning as he lets out a low chuckle before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Slowly he sinks onto his knees before her, fingers drifting towards the waist of her leggings as he trails his lips down her sternum. 

Her breath catches in her throat as he eases the soft fabric down her thighs and discards them onto the floor, her smallclothes following shortly thereafter. She can feel the slickness between her thighs and watches with bated breath as he parts them, his lips trailing down her stomach towards where she wants him most.

Cullen gently trails his lips along her inner thigh, nipping at the tender skin with his teeth. Her fingers grasp restlessly at the sheets beneath her as he repeats his path along her other thigh. When he reaches her cunt she’s wound tighter than a bowstring. When he finally parts her folds with his tongue she lets out a jagged moan that sends waves of heat down his spine. 

Tethiel whimpers softly as he delves into the slick heat of her cunt with his tongue, blue eyes dark with lust as she watches him. Every stroke makes her pulse thrum in her ears and her breath catch in her throat. When he teases her clit with his tongue she lets out a stilted cry, fingers twining in his hair as she arches into his touch. Each pass of his tongue comes closer to undoing her, waves of pleasure stirring within her. 

Slowly Cullen eases a finger into the slick heat of her cunt, a second soon joining it. It’s fascinating to watch her come undone from his touch, words giving way to breathy sighs and moans that make his cock twitch.

Another swirl of his tongue has her seeing stars, fingers clinging desperately to the sheets in an attempt to gain some semblance of control. As his fingers curl within her she swears softly, hips rocking into his touch. Everything else falls away, all she can focus on is the feel of his mouth on her cunt and the rasp of stubble against her thighs as he works her towards her peak. It’s almost dizzying how quickly her orgasm begins to wash over her, her breath coming in short gasps as he teases her. It doesn’t take much longer until she’s undone, letting out a high pitched cry as she clenches around his fingers. Once the waves of pleasure subside she lets out a shaky laugh, propping herself up onto her elbows to meet his gaze. 

“ _Gods_ Cullen…” She manages to say before he makes his way back up her body, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She can taste herself on his tongue as it slips inside her mouth, his fingers winding in her hair as she eagerly responds. When he pulls back she rises up onto her knees, hands drifting towards the waist of his trousers. “You still have entirely too much on.”

Cullen quickly sheds the last remaining pieces of clothing standing between them, letting them land somewhere carelessly behind him. He lets out a low groan as she wraps her hand around his cock, slowly stroking it. Her hands are soft and delicate, so unlike his own. Each stroke makes him ache, pleasure building within him. Abruptly he grabs her wrist, stilling her motions. As nice as this is he wants nothing more than to bury himself in the slick heat of her cunt.

“What’s wrong?” Tethiel asks, brow furrowing slightly.

“I want to feel you wrapped around my cock,” He replies, voice husky with desire. His lips curve into a sly smile as he watches the way she flushes at the words. It’s still so easy to make her blush.

“Then lay down,” She says with a wicked grin.

He eagerly obliges, watching with interest as she moves to straddle him. He lets out a low groan as her hand wraps around his cock, aligning herself with him.

Tethiel gives him a sultry smile as she slowly sinks down onto his cock. When he’s finally sheathed within her she exhales, pausing to adjust to the feel of him filling her cunt. After a few moments she eases up, hands settling on his thighs for balance before takin him back inside her. She build a slow, steady rhythm, hips rocking as she savors the feel of him inside her. It’s a blissful fullness and she lets out a soft moan, head falling back as his hand comes up to cup her breast.

Cullen watches through the haze of his lust as she increases her pace, tugging her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes drift shut. Her hair falls down her back in wild mahogany waves after his earlier ministrations and her lips are tinged pink. She looks positively ethereal in the light of the fire. In one swift movement he eases her off of him, depositing her onto her back. She lets out a cry of surprise which quickly turns into a moan as he enters her again. She’s slick and warm around him and he’s certain there’s nowhere else he’d rather be right now than buried in the wetness of her cunt.

Tethiel lets out a breathy moan as his cock fills her, fingers curling around his bicep as he increases his pace. The pleasure racing down her spine leaves her breathless, a mess of sighs, gasps, and moans. She’s certain if she tried to speak she wouldn’t be able to form a coherent sentence. 

Cullen slides a hand between them, circling her clit with his thumb as he captures her lips in a heated kiss. His free hand winds in her hair, angling her head back to bare her throat to him. He leaves a burning trail with his lips before biting down on the sensitive skin at the juncture of her shoulder, drawing a stilted moan from her lips. He can feel her breath coming in staggered gasps against his shoulder as she arches into his thrusts.

Tethiel can feel herself hurtling towards another orgasm, each thrust sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body. One final touch of his thumb on her clit is her undoing and she lets out a breathless cry, lips pressed against his shoulder as her nails dig into his back. 

The feel of her clenching around him pushes Cullen over the edge and with one final thrust he cums, letting out a jagged moan as he spills within her, his fingers grasping her hip tightly. When he’s finally caught his breath he eases out of her, rolling onto his side to look at her as she lets out a shaky laugh, wiping sweat slick strands of hair off her forehead. 

Outside of this moment they’re the Inquisitor and the Commander but in here they both get to shed their titles. It’s an exhilarating sight, seeing her in a way no one else gets to see her. Her long hair is spread wildly behind her, her face is flushed, and her lips are kiss swollen, and she looks completely and utterly _fucked_. 

“You look beautiful,” Cullen says with a soft smile, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as she rolls over to face him.

“I think you need your eyes checked,” She responds with a laugh. “I look like a mess.”

He shakes his head, gently tracing the lines of her vallaslin with his thumb as she intertwines her legs with his, her fingers trailing down his arm. 

“I love you, you know that right?” Cullen asks as she nestles against him.

“I had some idea that you did, yes,” Tethiel says with a teasing smile. “I love you too.”

“Promise me that this isn’t goodbye. That Samson will fall and you’ll come back safe…” He says, pressing a kiss atop her head.

“We’re _both_ going to make it out of this alive,” She responds, giving him a soft smile. “I have luck on my side, remember?”


End file.
